


Unexpected And Deadly

by tielan



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Hair Dyeing, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She remembers her mother dampening her hair, then brushing it out to fall just so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected And Deadly

Aleksis was built big and solid, but kind. She was also tactile.

Mako blinked as Aleksis brushed a finger over the left sidelock, but didn’t flinch away.

“It needs redoing,” was the older woman’s conclusion. She touched a finger to Mako’s chin and lifted her face up. “You will come by tonight and we shall re-dye it. Ja?”

Mako doesn’t quite understand what it is about hair that is such a focal point with the women she has known.

She remembers her mother dampening her hair, then brushing it out to fall just _so_. The damp was cool against her scalp, but not for long when the bright summer breeze whisked through the corridors of the house, bringing with it the burning scent of her father’s forge.

Tamsin fiddled with her own hair constantly. Raking her fingers through the sides, patting the top, grimacing when tufts came out.

“Damn chemo,” she would say. “Not that I had much to be vain about, but my _hair_...”

It was Tamsin who first suggested the dye – after the news that no more Jaegers would be built – that Striker would be the last, and that the politics of the day dictated that she was to be crewed by Herc and Chuck.

“Stacker’ll have my head for this, mind.”

Mako frowned. “It is  _my_ decision.”

“True,” Tamsin said as the pungent stink of peroxide filled the apartment. “And the Rangers sure aren’t the RAAF.”

Mako liked the colour, though.  _Kaiju_ blue, vivid and lethal.

“You are poison,” said Yuna, instantly understanding. “Unexpected and deadly.”

So-yi grinned, a baring of teeth. “And so may the  _kaiju_ choke on us all.”

When Mako turned up at  _sensei’s_ office, though, he only gave her a long, hard look, before his mouth twitched – not even a smile, but enough.


End file.
